Hey Love
by zade2.0
Summary: Zoe is starting to question her relationship with Joel. Set in early season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

The night was cold and breezy as Zoe and Joel walked to their car after a pleasant evening at fancies, where they ordered the same meals as last week and made the same small talk that had become their nightly routine. It was to be expected that dining at the one and only restaurant in BlueBell would see repetition yet Zoe was becoming more aware each week just how boring her life now was. Boring was not something that she would like to be known for. Short shorts, yes. Boring, not so much.

"The night is still young. How about we get a quick drink before heading home?" Joel asked opening the car door for her. Despite the cold it was a lovely night out with a full moon shining high and a drink seemed like a perfect end to date night.

"Sure, why not." Zoe answered with a smile. As much as she loved Joel and thought that she could spend her life with him she found herself maybe a little bit too excited at the prospect of seeing a handsome bartender. Maybe it was Zoe starting to see flaws in her relationship with Joel but Wade seemed to be on her mind more often these days. Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she saw him behind the bar. He was concentrating on his cocktails, his hands constantly moving and shaking whilst he charmed and chatted with the group of young ladies who giggled and flicked their hair at all the right times.

"I'll get the drinks" Zoe told Joel as he started small talk with Mayor Hayes and AB. Approaching the bar Wade looked up and watched Zoe walk towards him with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well wade, don't you have the pick of the cheerleading squad tonight. Make sure to protect yourself though, I've seen what goes on at the football locker room and I'm guessing a lot of those girls have too" Zoe said while taking a seat on her favourite bar stool. He gave a quiet laugh and leaned down on the bar closing the space between them.

"Doc, why is it I find you over here with me on what appears to be date night. Would you like to be in the running for-"

"Enough! Wine and beer please." Zoe interrupted, knowing where the conversation was going. Wade smirked and winked before turning away. Even when he was being an ass Zoe still found herself following his movements. Her eyes drifted down his back to his jeans when suddenly he turned around and caught her staring at his lower half. Looking down and away she mumbled a thanks before returning to the table and joining the conversation about the upcoming BlueBell Ball.

The next hour drinks and conversation flowed and Zoe tried her best to avoid eye contact with wade. Joel seemed to notice her squirming around and quietly asked if everything was ok. "I'm just tired after a big week at the practice, that's all. Brick has to have used up all his annual leave by now I think" Zoe answered with wave of her hand and a small yawn to emphasise the point.

"Z, you need to slow down girl, you're back in Alabama now, not fast paced New York City." Lavon said as he finished off his drink. She nodded knowing he was right. Picking up her bag she stood up and Joel quickly followed. "On that note I think it's time to hit the hay". Her eyes locked into wades from across the room who gave a sincere smile and a head nod before turning away to the next customer.

The car ride home was comfortably quiet and Zoe was glad she didn't have to make chit chat. Her mind ran through the nights events and she frowned at the thought of Wade going home with a blonde bimbo. Why did it bother her so much? She has Joel doesn't she? Did she expect Wade to wait around, pining for her while she moves on with someone else right in front of him. That didn't seem fair. Maybe she shouldn't have moved back to BlueBell, especially since she had found a new love so quickly. If Wade with someone else didn't sit right with Zoe, then how the hell was Wade feeling about the situation she had put him into. Perhaps this was all a mistake, even if it felt like she was home again.

She shook her head. New York wasn't home anymore. The thought of never seeing the town of BlueBell again was not an option, especially after falling in love with everyone in it. Everyone. Even Wade Kinsella.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

The knocks on the door came loud and fast and what seemed like way too early in the morning. Zoe groaned looking at the clock and pulled the blanket over her head. "No thank you" she yelled hoping the person would be satisfied.

The knocks got louder and the all too familiar southern accent called back

"Open up Doc. I have your new energy efficient shower head with its 2.5 GPM and waterproof Bluetooth speaker and it ain't gonna install itself."

Zoe flung the door open and glared at Wade. He tried to hide his amusement as he brushed past her into the carriage house.

She caught sight herself in the mirror as she followed him and it was no wonder he had laughed. Brushing her hair flat and pulling her pyjamas back into place she followed Wade through to the bathroom. "Is there a reason you're so eager and early to work on a Sunday, the only day off of mine this week, which leads to the only day I can sleep in" Zoe asked to his back as he got straight into work.

Without missing a beat or turning around "well if I'm such an inconvenience to you and your beauty sleep you could have always asked your boyfriend to install it for you. I'm sure Google could teach him how in a step by step picture guide. I have plenty of other women's doors I could be knocking on ya know and I'm sure I wouldn't get half the attitude from them."

"You know Joel is away in New York with his editor. Aren't you getting paid for this anyway"

"Clearly not enough." Wade huffed after he got drenched in the left over water remaining in the old shower head. "Geez doc, I know you're a fan of me when I'm all wet and wild but you didn't have to go this far."

"Don't flatter yourself." She said laughing.

He turned to face her, wiping the water drops from his face with the bottom of his singlet. Zoe blushed at the site of his tanned and toned abs. Wade smiled at her and stepped out of the shower. Suddenly the room felt very small. She could smell subtle scents of jasmine and sandalwood and wondered if he was wearing the Calvin Klein for men cologne she had bought him.

Zoe cleared her throat and tried to think of something to talk about but her thoughts were consumed with a wet and see through white tshirt. She felt her cheeks reddened and the room seemed to shrink even more.

"So how's your dad going?" "Is brick back tomorrow?" They both asked at the same time. Wade laughed and it seemed to ease her tension. She remained quiet so Wade got back into the shower and started filling Zoe in on Crazy Earls latest news and what she missed during the summer. It was nice to see Wade talking more caring about his father and she was a little disappointed she has missed so many antics during the time away. One story led to another and before they knew it is was lunch time. As they strolled into to Lavons kitchen Zoe filled him in on her days back in New York and the surgeries she scrubbed in on. It wasn't until Joel's name was mentioned that she realised she had barely spoken about him in her stories and even worse, she hadn't thought about him at all during the morning. The conversation seemed to wither at the mention of Joel. Was she a bad girlfriend for forgetting about her boyfriend? Was it a simple case of out of sight out of mind.

"You know Doc, I understand why you felt you needed to leave but some days I find myself thinking what it would be like if you had stayed with me." Wade said quietly as they stopped in front of the carriage house. Zoe turned to face him but couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

She finally looked up at him and for a long second they just looked at each other. Zoe opened her mouth but closed it when no words would escape. She knew a talk like this was coming, however she didn't think it would be so difficult to start it.

"Wade ... I..." A loud and annoying top 40 song started blaring from her handbag interrupting her. "I'm sorry, it's Joel. I should take this.."

Wade started walking away as soon as he heard Joel's name as if making the choice for her.

"Hi honey, how was your meeting?" Zoe asked into the phone with a little too much enthusiasm. She watched Wade walk over to the gatehouse and slam the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning Zoe was dressed and ready to conquer BlueBells medical issues. Stepping outside she looked over towards the gatehouse for signs of life. Seeing none but not letting that deter her she headed over with Wades tool belt that he had left in her bathroom. Knocking on the door twice and calling his name he was either out or avoiding her. She hoped to see him at Lavons or the Rammer Jammer but saw no signs of him there either. Maybe he was dodging her after all and doing a pretty good job of it.

Later that night she looked out her window and saw none of the usual lights and blaring music. Darkness greeted her and she couldn't help but wonder what had taken Wade away so early and kept him out well into the night.

The next day turned into three and Zoe had yet to talk with Wade. Where the hell was he? Lavon was very cautious about giving too much detail about his whereabouts, only that he was out of town with a personal issue and perhaps the time apart would do us good. Maybe he was right. With the free time Zoe had during the week it had given her a chance to really evaluate where she was at the moment and where she wanted to end up down the track. When she looked towards her future and saw herself sitting on a porch watching her children playing in the yard she could easily picture Joel or Wade sitting beside her. Joel was great. He was loving, trustworthy and the thought of hurting her would never enter his mind. Wade was, well he was Wade. Passionate, exciting and he had introduced her to a whole new world that she struggled to turn away from. She was attracted to both of them yet realised she was never nervous or overly excited about her dates with Joel. She had never felt butterflies swirl in her stomach when she opened the door for him. Surely that had to mean something.

The last patient of the day was finally heading out the door. Joel's plane was landing in a couple hours and she was to pick him up. Grabbing a coffee to go she hightailed for the highway and made the long and lonely drive to the airport. Perhaps seeing Joel again after nearly a week apart would help her make a decision about what she wanted. Or who she wanted for that matter.

Zoe stood waiting impatiently for Joel to make his appearance in the crowd, who knew this many people flew into Mobile. Finally she saw his friendly face in the crowd and rushed forward to greet him with a hug. He lowered his head and they shared a short but sweet kiss.

"Oh Zoe, thank god you're here. I'm so happy to see a normal person. I was stuck next to someone who would not stop talking about some new and dangerous golf show. It made no sense at all. Here, these are for you" Joel said handing her a bag of fresh bagels from her favourite bakery.

She smiled "thanks honey, that's so sweet of you" looping her arm around his as she started walking towards the baggage area. They decided to stopped by a restaurant and eat before the drive back home. It was a little disappointing how quickly they fell into old routines.

Back in the car Joel was talking about the meetings he had during the week and what his editors had in store for the next book. It all seemed very promising and Zoe was so happy for him, he was a great writer and deserved everything he got. As he talked on in great detail about his week Zoe's mind drifted to Wade and she wondered if he was back in town yet. How long was he planning on staying away for. She had missed him probably more than she should've.

Without warning she felt Joel's arm smash against her chest and he screamed her name. She was blinded by headlights as she watched a pick up truck start swerving all over the lanes fast approaching them. Everything was happening so quickly and as Zoe started to steer off the road and onto the grass to create more distance between them the pick up truck suddenly turned once more and was heading straight for them. Zoe and Joel both screamed as if that would make the truck stop from crashing into their car.

The sound of the truck colliding with the car was deafening and the impact blew the air bags into their faces, forcing their heads to bang back into the seats. Everything started spinning and bags were flying everywhere. It all seemed to be going in slow motion yet only seconds had passed. Glass sprayed all over Zoe as her head made impact with the side window at the exact same time it hit the road.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

Thanks so much for the positive feedback! :-)

* * *

A groan escaped from her lips and pain swept over her body and her head throbbed. She tried to sit up and was gently pushed back down. Lights blinded her as she tried to open her eyes. A loud and repetitive siren blared above her and she realised she was in an ambulance. They hit a bump in the road causing her head to fling up and back down and she cried out in pain. She felt someone pat her arm and soothe her. The pain was unbelievable but soon a warm wave washed over her and everything turned black again.

Lavon and AB raced into the room and came to a halt when they saw Zoe lying in the hospital bed. She had drips and bandages all over, her face covered in scratches and machines beeped all around her.

Lavon stepped closer to the bed and took her lifeless hand "no no no Z, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, half expecting her to reply. The Zoe he knew wouldn't let tubes down her throat stop her from talking.

"Oh my" cried Annabeth with her hands covering her mouth. A noise from behind startled her and she turned around to see Joel leaning against the door way on crutches. "Joel, oh my goodness, are you ok?" She asked helping him into the nearest chair. His left foot was wrapped in bandages, as were his forearms and his face also bruised and battered.

He let out a sigh and put his head in his hands. "She hasn't woken up yet. It's not looking good is it." He said quietly, all three of them turning back to look at Zoe as if she was testing them. "She's got broken ribs which punctured her lung, multiple fractures, concussion... The pick up truck hit her side of the car and then we rolled, I'm not sure maybe 4 times before smashing into a tree. The CT scan ruled out major brain damage thank god."

He awkwardly stood up and onto his crutches. "I promised the nurses I'd be back before the next round of pain pills."

Lavon and AB watched him slowly make his way out and down the hall.

"Have you told Wade yet?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Not yet, I'll call him now. He should be on his way home soon anyway." Lavon left the room pulling out his phone and AB moved over to the bed. She fixed Zoe's hair and tucked in the blankets. Not knowing what else to do she started talking about the latest news from BlueBell and debating what colour dress she was thinking of for the upcoming ball. Lavon came back in and joined her at the bedside.

"He's on his way. Spoke with the doctor who said we just have to wait for her to wake up."

The next few hours dragged by and medical staff came in and out going about their routines and checkups. Joel hobbled back in the afternoon and took the chair next to the bed. Lavon and AB agreed it was a good time to head to the cafeteria and left Joel alone in his thoughts. He held Zoe's hand gently stroking it when he noticed it twitch and she let out a tiny moan.

"Zoe, sweetie" he encouraged her rubbing her hands more. "Can you hear me?" He asked hopefully .

Her eyes fluttered and closed again, moaning once more for effect, she must've been on some good pain pills.

"Zoe, what do you need? Tell me what I can get for you"

Her eyes slowly opened once more. "Wade" she replied groggily before her eyes fell shut

Joel was taken aback by her answer. "No it's me Joel, not Wade. I'll get the doctors"

"Wade. I need Wade" She murmured before passing out again.

Joel was staring at her when Lavon and AB walked back in. Noticing his expression they asked what was wrong

"She just woke up and asked for Wade. I thought she might've confused me with him but then she said it again. She needs Wade. Why would she need him? He's the local bartender isn't he?" He asked them with a confused look at his face.

"Oh no" Annabeth responded and Lavon started umming and ahhing.

"Isn't temporary memory loss common in head injuries?" He asked hoping the answer would satisfy him.

Joel looked at them "I feel like I'm missing something here"

AB stared at Joel like a deer in headlights. She spun around as quick as her heels would allow and called over her shoulder that she would get the doctors. Joel then set his sights on Lavon and with one raised eyebrow he crumbled.

"Wade and Zoe were together before she left for New York." Lavon regretfully told him

"How together?" Joel prodded, needing to know more information.

"Does it matter? Zoe loves you now"

"How together Lavon?"

"They were in love. Zoe left for the summer and was meant to return after 3 months but she met you..."

Joel grabbed at his stomach and seemed to buckle a little. Lavon wasn't sure if it was his injuries or the knowledge his girlfriend had withheld such important info from him. He rubbed his temple, his mind running wild.

"Wow.. They were in love... Summer...That's pretty recent isn't it... She loves me... But is she in love with me? Am I just the rebound guy here?" Lavon watched Joel not sure whether to answer him or just let him go. "One month.. She was in New York one month before we met." He looked to Lavon for confirmation who sadly nodded. It was hard to watch.

"Joel, I'm sorry" an unexpected voice said weakly from across the room. "I never meant to lie to you."

Lavon smiled at Zoe before excusing himself to find Annabeth.

"Are you ok?" Zoe asked him looking at his bandages. Her head was throbbing and she gently reached up to feel the damage. Lifting her arm she grimaced as sharp pains shot through her body. Maybe she was more injured than she thought.

Joel smiled at her, she was in the hospital bed but was still more worried about him than she was about herself.

The news of Zoe waking soon filled the room with doctors who prodded and poked and asked a lot of questions. Lavon and AB said their farewells and promised to visit the following day. Zoe looked exhausted so Joel thought it was best to leave her to rest and his foot was starting to bother him as well. Besides he had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie. I do not own the band Miner or the song Hey Love.

* * *

If you guys haven't heard the song Hey Love by Miner - YouTube it! I think it's awesome!

I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you do too. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Wade was already on the road when he took the phone call from Lavon. Panic and fear shook through his body as he heard Lavon say that Zoe had been in a serious car accident and he should make his way to the hospital. He had left Charleston South Carolina that morning but he was still hours away. He tried to focus on driving safely and not to think about Zoe laying helpless in a hospital bed but it was near impossible. He switched radio stations looking for music to disappear into. A catchy tune started playing and he found himself lost in the lyrics.

we've lost our way, led love astray

your window shakes; the wind can wait

fallen off of the ledge

did you leave me for dead?

fell right off of the ledge

will I find you again, love?

hold up your hands if you hear me

I'm coming honey

hold on, hold on

lift up the sun with your love

I've been laying low

so long, so long

these tangled shapes; our hearts can take

your window breaks; our garden fades

still, the wind when it blows

I can hear, I can hear it you know

I know time's movin slow

but if you wait, it can save what you love

and I know that it's you

Hey love..

It was after 8pm when he drove into the parking lot. Visiting hours were over but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Lavon had been in contact again and Wade was smart enough to ask for her room number. He quickly made his way through the halls before someone kicked him out and snuck pass the nurses station and quietly into a dimmed room, numbered 305.

There he saw Zoe. It broke his heart to see her so frail and damaged. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and took her hand in his. He sat there for 20 minutes watching her breathe. She started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey stranger" she smiled softly at him, noticing her hand in his.

"Hey yourself Doc"

She licked her dry lips and Wade gently put her hand down and reached for the glass of water nearby. Zoe looked at him inquisitively as she accepted his offer.

"How did you get in here?" She asked as he put the drink back and refilled it.

"I used to sneak around when mom in here. It was a lot easier as a 8 year old though."

She nodded as she laid back down into the pillow, regretting the question. Of course Wade knew his way around a hospital after watching his mom battle cancer. She reached out and touched his arm.

"I'm glad you came Wade. I was beginning to think you'd done a Zoe and skipped town."

Wade chuckled softly. "I came straight away. I don't think I could've slept without seeing if you were ok first. How's Joel?"

"He's down the hall. He has a fractured ankle and a lot of scratches from the glass shattering all over us. Thank god it wasn't worse than it was" Wade nodded, despite Joel being the new man in Zoe's life, he didn't want to see the guy hurt.

"Where were you anyway? You were gone for so long and Lavon wouldn't tell me anything" she asked

He looked down and paused for a moment. "My grandmother died. My moms mom. She was the only person I had left who was tied to her. I don't really count Earl and Jesse. Nan would tell me stories about her when she was a child. She was pretty something. I must take after her I think" Wade joked trying to lighten the mood.

Zoe smiled. "I think so too. I'm so sorry to hear that Wade."

He shrugged and pulled back a little. "I should get going and let you rest." He said but not making much effort to stand up.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Wade moved to stand up. Zoe reached up and grabbed his hand. "Do you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?" She asked.

Wade sat back down and lent in to gently kiss her hand. "Of course I will stay"

He sat for another hour until she was deep in sleep watching her breathe and murmur away in her dreams. He smiled as he watched her frown and mumble something he couldn't make out. One thing that was quite clear to him though. From the moment she stormed into his house that very first night he couldn't imagine life without Dr Zoe Hart.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

It only took one day in a hospital bed for Zoe to understand how quickly patients got frustrated and why they were so eager to leave despite going against doctors wishes. She had a feeling though with her broken bones and concussion that she would not be released any time soon. Lavon and Annabeth returned as promised with their hands full of care packages and floral arrangements. She had thought she would be seeing Joel as soon as he was up yet he was noticeably absent. It wasn't until after 10 that he came to see her. His greeting wasn't as warm as usual and he didn't attempt to kiss her or even touch her.

"Is everything ok?" Zoe asked, knowing the answer was not one she wanted to hear.

"I've been released" he said taking a seat

"That's great news. I can call Lavon to come drive you back home if you like..."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"He won't mind I swear."

He rubbed his head and groaned slightly. He closed his eyes shut for a moment before looking to Zoe with a sadness in his eyes.

"I really didn't want to do this now, or at all for that matter... I think I'm going to go back to New York..."

"What...why?" Zoe stammered with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Where did this come from?"

"I've been noticing things here and there and there was always some lame excuse I'd make up in my head. But I recently found out some things and it all makes sense now. As much as I want to be Zoe.. I just don't think I'm your happily ever after anymore."

"Joel, I love you, I wouldn't have asked you to move down here if I didn't.."

"I love you too Zoe, but now I'm not sure if you loved me for me, or if you were trying to stop loving someone else."

They sat together a little while longer, sometimes talking, sometimes not. When there was nothing left to say, Joel stood and they shared a gentle and loving kiss. She watched him leave without a glance over his shoulder and she felt the tears start rolling down her cheeks.

A relationship breakdown seemed to score extra points with the nurse who slipped an extra pain killer to help Zoe sleep the day away. It wasn't until the sound of the food cart came squeaking into the room did she stir from her slumber.

The plate of food that didn't quite resemble food was far from appealing. "I could cook better than that" she muttered pushing the plate away in disgust.

A laugh came from the doorway "The doctors warned us you may come out with some crazy talk. About time you woke up sleeping beauty" Wade smiled as he walked into her room. He looked gorgeous and Zoe instantly scolded herself for thinking that only hours after Joel had broken up with her.

"Have you been here long?"

"Only an hour or three. I had a few nurses to keep me entertained though" he grinned.

"You're funny" she said dryly not wanting to feed his behaviour.

"Are you okay? He asked seriously. He had spoken with the nurses who filled him in of the morning events. As much as he was looking forward to the day Zoe was single again he wasn't enjoying seeing her upset like this.

"Just waiting for my mother to show up. Everything bad comes in threes doesn't it"

Wade half smiled at her but didn't respond. Instead he bent down and pulled a box out of a bag. It was the game Operation.

Zoe couldn't help but smile. "Wade, I played this everyday as a kid." She yanked the box out of his hand and ran her hands all over it excitedly. "Are you going to play with me?" She asked

"Well I didn't bring it for you to feel it up. You're making me feel like a third wheel." He smiled, pleased with himself for turning her mood around.

10 games later and 10 losses to Wade it was time to call it a night.

"Thanks Wade, I had a really good time. It helped take my mind off...things" she said watching him pack up his stuff.

"No worries Doc, I don't mind throwing the games if it helps makes you feel better" he joked

"You don't think I learnt all my surgical skills by going to medical school for 8 years did you?" she asked waving her hands around like they were masterpieces.

Wade laughed. Slinging his bag over his shoulders he stood there for a moment, not quite knowing what to do. Last night was easy, it was comfortable but tonight there was a different feel in the air. He wanted to kiss her goodnight but thought it was too soon. She looked up at him, not making it any easier to leave her.

"Alright Doc, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" she repeated. "Good night Wade" she said softly, a little disappointed as she watched him leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do now own Hart of Dixie

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

One month had passed and Zoe was well on her way to recovery, her facial scars had healed nicely and she was enjoying the slow life while waiting for her ribs and lung to mend. She was even back at work for a couple hours each morning. Zoe started her usual stroll from the practice to the Rammer Jammer. She had made it a habit to stop in for lunch on her way home after work. The town was in full preparation for the BlueBell Ball that was on later that night. Everyone had their dresses picked and the hair salon was fully booked out. The town was buzzing with excitement.

As soon as she entered the Rammer Jammer her eyes locked with Wades. They both grinned and remained eye contact as she walked closer.

"Doc" he said as he put an iced tea in front of her, as if he was waiting for her to arrive. "Whatcha feel like today?"

She patted her belly "Just a garden salad please, cannot have anything too heavy if I want to wear that dress later"

The place was busy and Wade didn't have time to chat with Zoe like he usually did. They had grown close again since the accident but nothing had progressed any further. He had been so helpful and caring, moving her back into the carriage house once Lynley had vacated and driving her into Mobile for her follow up appointments.

The salad was long gone. She had stayed longer than she should've and the place was starting to quieten.

He finally stopped by her table for more than a minute and took a seat opposite her.

"Busy busy" Zoe commented.

"Can't say no to them, we're going to be slow tonight."

"Do you want to go together... Makes sense to share a car..."

Wade scrunched up his face "I ain't going doc, I don't balls...Plus everyone else wanted the night off so someone has to keep this place going"

Disappointment washed over her. She sat back in the chair. "Oh, that's too bad"

"But hey, come by later for a drink."

She shrugged and stood up "Yeah sure, maybe.. Well.. Have a good night Wade"

"You too Doc" he said watching her leave.

She began the daily walk back to the plantation. What should have taken less than 30 minutes had started taking nearly 2 hours as every man, woman and their dogs wanted to stop and chat. Zoe loved them all and was so happy to see they all cared about her well being but it was really starting to cut into her nap time. She politely repeated the same answers to them all and tried to carry on her way after a appropriate time.

"OMG Zoe, I'm so excited about tonight. Aren't you? Maryellen's mom has hired a limo for us. A real limousine Zoe! It's going to be the greatest night of my life." Rose said as she ran up to Zoe in the Town Square. She was talking 10 times faster than normal and Zoe had trouble keeping up.

"That sounds amazing Rose."

"You know what else would be amazing. If Frederick Dean asked me to dance."

"I'll put $100 bucks on it that he will! I'll even give you the cash upfront."

"Oh my god I'm so nervous. Everybody is going"

"Not everybody" Zoe muttered. She had lost all interest in going to the Ball now that she knew Wade wasn't attending. Why didn't she ask him weeks ago? Maybe he would've made an effort for her, she thought. It's not like he was a mind reader and knew how she felt. Though you didn't have to be a scientist to see sparks were flying between them again.

"Earth to Zoe, hello"

Zoe snapped back to reality "Sorry Rose, what were you saying?"

She smiled "Never mind, I have to get going. I'll catch you at the dance yeah?"

"Absolutely" Zoe said with a big smile "I can't wait"

Zoe finally made it to the carriage house. She was exhausted and decided to curl up as best she could for a quick nap. She woke feeling refreshed but the excitement for the night was still lost. Carefully applying her makeup she then swept her hair into a low, one sided messy bun. Her dress was a full length, empire waisted, black evening gown with a deep v neckline and spaghetti straps that crossed over the back. Finishing with a clutch bag, jimmy choos and diamond stud earrings she was ready to hit the town... as much as a person with broken ribs and a punctured lung could..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

BlueBell sure could deliver when it came to throwing Balls. On her walk into Town Square every single tree had been covered with fairy lights. It was magical and she stood for a moment taking it all in. Couples were everywhere, dressed in their best, taking romantic strolls and sharing sweet kisses. Zoe looked to the direction of the Rammer Jammer, she thought about stopping by like Wade suggested but something told her not to bother. She was still disappointed he wasn't going tonight and wondered why he was so against the Ball. He had been to other events, why was this one any different?

Zoe made her way into the hall and scanned the room to find her friends. Round tables were covered in crisp white tablecloths, black table runners and arrangements of fresh white flowers that scented the room. Black sheer curtains lined the walls and fairy lights draped from the ceiling lighting the room with a soft glow. It was amazing how much effort everyone had put in to make the night special. She saw a bunch of hands waving from the side of the room and made her way over to find her seat. Everybody looked beautiful.

"Oh my goodness Zoe that dress is amazing" Annabeth gushed as Zoe neared the table

"Thanks AB you look gorgeous too"

They chattered non stop throughout the meals and once the formalities were over everyone started moving around and mingling. The DJ switched the genre of songs and the dance floor quickly filled up. Zoe wasn't quite up for busting a move with her injuries so she watched and laughed from the sidelines. It was wonderful to watch the joy on everyones faces and feel the love that was in the room.

The dance floor slowed down as a soft melody came on. She watched everyone pair up and start swaying to the romantic tunes. She looked down and smoothed out her dress trying not to feel depressed that she had no one to dance with. Her mind drifted to Joel and she wondered if he was happy back in New York. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked up and watched the dance floor again. She smiled and waved to AB and Lavon as they looked over to her. Her eyes scanned across and locked in on a pair of eyes that she was least expecting.

Wade was standing on the opposite side of the dance floor dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked so handsome butterflies swirled in Zoes belly. She was staring at him, not sure if he was really there or she was hallucinating from the pain killers. He smiled and took a step towards her. Couples started swirling on the dance floor again and they broke eye contact. Zoe lost sight of him, her heart was racing and she stepped forward. Wade appeared again and was walking towards her, through the dancing couples, not once breaking eye contact or his smile. She started walking towards him her smile getting bigger with each step.

Zoe stopped when he was about a metre away and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing here but Wade had other plans. He didn't stop walking when Zoe did, instead gently grabbing her by the waist with one hand and his other finding her cheek. He lent in and kissed her opened mouth, soft at first like he as unsure of her reaction. Her hands quickly found his arms and she felt herself melt into his kiss and allow him take lead. As the song ended Wade gently broke the kiss yet still held onto her close around the waist.

She looked up at him, Her heart pounding so hard she thought her chest would explode.

"Hi" she said breathlessly

"Hi"he echoed back

They smiled and continued to stare at each other unsure what the next move would be. Another song started and Wade took hold of her hand "Shall we dance?" He asked.

Zoe lent in against his chest as he pulled her close and started moving with the music. She could hear his heart beating and it was one of the most soothing noises she had ever heard.

"I thought you didn't do Balls?" She asked looking at him

"Well Doc, it is dawning on me that I will do almost anything for the right person..."

She smiled and nestled back in against his chest. Quickly looking back "you're talking about me right?" She asked knowing it was a stupid question but needing to hear him say it.

Instead he pulled her in and bought his lips to hers for a long and sensual kiss. She forgot how much she loved kissing him.

"Ok good" Zoe said as they pulled away. She felt so safe and warm within his arms, she never wanted him to let go.

After an hour on the dance floor Zoe was starting to fatigue so they decided to head outside for some fresh air. They walked out the back and into the garden. He still hadn't let go of her hand and lead her to the bench seat that was surrounded by flowers.

"It's so beautiful out here" she said looking around.

"You're beautiful" Wade replied making her blush.

"Wade ..I " Zoe started but wasn't sure what she wanted to say

"Zoe, the day you came back to BlueBell was the happiest I felt in a long time. I thought there may have been a second chance for us. I was never worried about Joel, I knew he wasn't the right guy for you and sooner or later you would realise it too. Then you went and had your accident and I was so scared I'd never see you again. Those were the worst hours of my life Zoe, knowing that the woman I loved was laying in a hospital, unconscious-"

"You love me?" Zoe asked interrupting

"I've loved you every day since you stormed into my house that night." He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes "I'm in love with you Dr Zoe Hart."

"I'm in love with you Wade Kinsella." Zoe breathed as embraced him.

Their lips met and soon they were lost in the passion, the world seem to stop spinning. Anything could've happened two metres away from them and they would be oblivious but they didn't care, they were back in each other's arms and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who has alerted or reviewed my story, it was my first thing I've put out there to be judged by others. **

**I struggled with the last few chapters, even though I knew roughly how I wanted the story to go. **

**I think I would be happy to end the story here. In my perfect world they live happily ever after and make cute babies. **

**:-) **


End file.
